darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Navy
"We command the greater fire power." :::-- Tarkin, Battle for Vanix The Republic Navy is the guardian of Republic space. In recent history, the Navy has been mainly occupied by the wealthy elite of Coruscant, whose prestige is enhanced by their Naval titles. There have been few for whom the Navy is a serious or single pursuit. With the advent of the struggle with the Black Empire, however, the Navy has begun recruiting more heavily. Recently, the Navy and the Republic Guard have come together under the head of the Unified Command. Ranks Reserve Pilot The Navy's lowest rank, most of the time Reserve Pilots spend their time cleaning vessels and performing basic maintenance such as touching up paint jobs and cleaning hydro-converters. Before the Clone Wars the Reserve Pilots were men and women who volunteered, from time to time, to fly with the Navy, but no longer. Ensign Capable pilots are given this rank, though they are usually only given command of a shuttle for transporting materials from surface to ship. The first "real" rank, Ensigns who advance from Reserve Pilot often have some bragging rights. Some Ensigns are given control over a single fighter to make up a squadron. Lieutenant The first Officer Ranking, all Lieutenants are required to attend an Officers Academy, which they must complete with a satisfactory grade. Field promotions from Ensign to Lieutenant are rare, and nearly unheard of. Lieutenants, despite Officer training, often choose to fly fighters and are given control over squadrons, in most instances. Lieutenants make up the bulk of squadron leaders. Commander The second Officer Ranking, Commanders are divided between controlling squadrons and aiding in captaining Capital ships. On Capital ships they serve under Captains or Admirals, in stations, and will often take the bridge when their Commanding Officer rests during shifts where few problems are expected. Captain Smaller Capital ships are often commanded by Captains. Few Officers advance beyond this rank as only the most talented are trusted with VSDs, the largest ships in the fleet. Captains may also serve under Admirals on larger ships, but many seek out their own command in order to prove themselves. Rear Admiral One is fortunate indeed, and perhaps well-connected, to reach the prestigious rank of Admiral. Only the hardest and most intelligent Officers reach this rank, and indeed nearly all deserve it. Masters of space combat, Rear Admirals take the helm of VSDs and are known to release turbolaser fire with extreme prejudice, as well as act as diplomats to settle both simple, and large, disputes. Vice Admiral What's better than commanding the crew of a VSD? Why, having several under your command, of course! Vice Admirals do not command a Flag Ship, but are, more often than not, in charge during large space battles. Vice Admirals are tried-and-true loyalists who have bled for the Republic, and have proven themselves completely trustworthy. Mostly middle-aged, rarely do those who ascend to the rank of Admiral receive a further promotion. Grand Admiral The Grand Admirals fly the Republic's Flag Ship. Rarely do they enter combat, allowing Vice Admirals to engage on their own, but when they do it usually spells trouble for the foes of the Republic. Hardly a political post, the Grand Admirals usually delivers orders from afar, and answers only to three men, as well as the Senate and Military Council. Supreme Admiral More of an overwatch position, the Supreme Admiral rarely interferes with the Grand Admirals' work, whom deliver reports and missives to her daily. To reach her position, the Supreme Admiral is elected by the Grand Admirals, and then sanctioned, later, by the Minister of the Navy in a military ceremony. Concerned more with beaurocracy, the Supreme Admiral will occasionally accompany her subordinates on the Flag Ship, but rarely leaves Coruscant. The Supreme Admiral is considered the military leader of the Navy, answering only to the Minister, though the two will often argue over certain points and disagree on many things. Assistant Minister of the Navy The Assistant to the Minister is a delicate position that borders between both politics and the military. The Assistant advises the Minister through research and contemplation. He also serves as a means of diplomacy and is sent out to deal with foreign affairs. Special Jedi Envoy Occasionally Jedi are given command of capital ships, or squadrons, in order to aid in space battles. These Jedi, should their aid prove useful and purposeful, are made Envoys to the Jedi Order and communicate the Navy's desires to the Jedi Masters. This position is rarely filled. Minister of the Navy The Head Hancho, the Minister is the supreme and final word on all matters concerning the Navy. His office is also political, as he serves in a type of cabinet, but most of his foreign affairs are dealt with by his Assistant. Moff Tarkin was recently elected to this position, by the Senate, after serving as Chancellor. The Minister is the head of the Navy, though usually defers to his Supreme Admiral's advice and counsel as his focus is largely on politics. OOC The Unified Command Forum is viewable only by faction members and is located at swdhrepmil.freeforums.org . Category:Factions Category:Republic Navy Category:Unified Command